Klonoa
Klonoa, sometimes referred to as Klonoa of the Wind, is the main hero and protagonist of the universe of same name Legends of Light and Darkness Klonoa is seen in the dream world as a dream traveler where he meets Silver, Hiccup, Zuko, Gohan, Green and Katara. Klonoa joins with the others to stop Malefor with them helping him face down Sorrow. Astrid and Green help him deal with Sorrow as a result, Despite being a dream traveler, he is capable of traveling to the actual world. Klonia believes Captain H`s map is real and also asks if Green and Silver can get the job done faster. Klonoa joins the others in the cave and with the treasure proving real. He opens up the chest and gives the clues to Hiccup. Klonoa is with Zuko and co as he helps the others get to Blackbeard's ship. He is baffled with Captain H's death but he goes along to help the others. He with Obi-Wan and Balthazar equip the cannons during the duel with Blackbeard while Zuko and Jack Sparrow get the fragment and stall with him. Klonoa figures out the five they should send in order to find Model P which were the same Hiccup was thinking of. Klonoa, Gohan and Aang lead the way for the others in order to see what's going on with Darkseid. Klonoa acts klutzy and causes the team to fall into a trap and to go in an abandoned lab. Klonoa like Ralph has much knowledge on Rugal and knows just what he is capable of doing. Klonoa has no idea that the Destroyer exists beause he heard about it but hasn't seen it. However Stan and Nostalgia Critic prove it otherwise to Klonoa. Klonoa arrives at Slade's castle and asks on the trio of main villains and how he doesn't see Weil as threatening as Malefor or Darkseid which Hiccup and Hellboy warn him about. Klonoa decides to go after K. Rool and he goes with Axl and Alie helping. With their help he sends K. Rool packing Allies and enemies Allies: Popka, Lolo, Guntz, Huepow, Karal, Pango, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Katara, Spyro, Balthazar Blake, Aang, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: King of Sorrow, Ghadius, Joka, Garlen, Nahatomb, Janga, Bagoo, Giovanni, Lord Shen, Tzekel-Khan, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, Rugal Bernstein, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery klonoa 1.jpg klonoa 2.jpg klonoa 3.jpg klonoa 4.jpg klonoa 5.png klonoa 6.png klonoa 7.png klonoa 8.jpg klonoa 9.jpg klonoa 10.jpg klonoa 11.png klonoa 12.jpg klonoap.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Fourth in Command Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Kid Heroes Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Chaotic Good Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Hybrid Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Gloved Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Champion of Universe Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that hail from the Klonoa Universe Category:Pure Good Category:Outright Characters